This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In addition to serving as PI of the Research Resource and as Professor of Chemistry, M. L. Gross is editor of the Journal of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry (JASMS) and coeditor of the Encyclopedia of Mass Spectrometry (EMS). Joyce Neff, in the resource office, serves as managing editor. Gross also serves on the editorial board of Mass Spectrometry Reviews, the Journal of Mass Spectrometry and International Journal of Mass Spectrometry.